


the one where you only have eyes for him [konoha I]

by makkios



Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: After all, you only had eyes for him.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Reader
Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063013
Kudos: 5





	the one where you only have eyes for him [konoha I]

The label “Jack of all trades” stuck to **Konoha** like gum in his hair. He was a well-rounded player and could play many positions, but his inability to excel in one tainted his brain with doubt and insecurity.

“Everyone is so much better than me, I’m not really special you know? Ha even Bokuto, he’s a dumbass but he’s the ace, isn’t he?” Konoha rolled his eyes as he slumped on the cream-colored couch.

His light eyes drifting to you as you giggled, your own shining with amusement. You had been dating for five months; five months full of laughter and honey-sweet kisses.

You were awfully happy with Konoha, more than he realized.

A breathy sigh left his lips as he fumbled with your delicate fingers.

“I don’t understand why you’re with me,” his voice was low, sadness and doubt seeping through his words

You ran your hand through his dirty blonde locks. “What are you talking about Aki?”

“You could be with someone better than me, you deserve the best not… mediocre,”

You climbed on his lap, brows furrowed in worry. Your hands pushed his face up to meet your eyes, his soft cheeks squishing against your palms.

“Don’t be an idiot— you are special, you’re an amazing player and you make me feel loved and cared for. You’re everything I could ask for and more. I-“

You searched his eyes for a moment, trails of insecurity still swimming in them. “I love you, okay? I love you. No one else,” A chuckle left his lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“I love you too, so much” His lips met yours soon after. His soft lips moving in sync with yours; your hands tangled in his hair as the pads of his fingers dug into your hips, words of love and praise tumbling from your mouth in between kisses, your eyes shining in adoration as you gazed at Konoha.

After all, you only had eyes for him.


End file.
